1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to an audio system, vehicle having the audio system, and method for controlling the audio system, and more particularly, to an audio system that outputs noise-free broadcast signals by canceling noisy band signals from radio broadcast signals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Current vehicles have various utility functions relating to audio, video, navigation, air conditioning, seat heating, communication, and the like, in addition to basic driving functions. Among them, the audio function may be performed by an audio system equipped in the vehicle. The audio system may output audio, and specifically, may receive and output audio broadcast signals. Typical audio systems may include tape player, Compact Disc (CD) player, MP3 player functions, etc., integrated therein to play various multimedia.
Recently, as electronic parts mounted on the vehicle have become diversified and grown in number, more electromagnetic waves and noise interference occur due to the electronic parts. If such electromagnetic waves and noise are present in the same frequency band as an audio broadcast signal, the broadcast signal being received may include noise, which prevents people in the vehicle from listening to optimal sound quality of the broadcast signal. Accordingly, techniques for eliminating noise included in broadcast signals being received by an audio system of a vehicle have been researched.